


[Podfic] "An Interlude" by Kistune_Heart

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Double Entendre, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: A little one-shot. Perhaps consider it the long-lost chapter of "Fowl Shorts." Or perhaps not. Artemis manages to convince Holly to try something, despite all her misgivings, and the result is...to be expected, really.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] "An Interlude" by Kistune_Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253406) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IZ2OTECn52KZ3nB9mHPcvJwNb7JEp39K) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zgbjftby9f1qf4p/An%20Interlude--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [An Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253406)

 **Author:** [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Length:** 00:06:02

**Summary:** A little one-shot. Perhaps consider it the long-lost chapter of "Fowl Shorts." Or perhaps not. Artemis manages to convince Holly to try something, despite all her misgivings, and the result is...to be expected, really.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
